Hogwarts Meet and Greet!
by petethehotdog
Summary: Completely AU. Let's just say that Voldemort fully died that night. With no Voldemort looming around, everyone gets along slightly better than Cannon, and they can live normal lives, or as normal a life that a hormonal teenage Witch or Wizard could have. In year 7, a random thought brings to life a new Hogwarts tradition. What will happen when this Revolutionary idea comes to life?


"Attention everyone! All eyes on me! Ah, there we go. Now that we have all had our fill, I'd like to give you a few start-of-term notices.

"First years would be well off to remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits for a reason; hence the surname Forbidden. That warning also goes to all other students as well, as some of you haven't quite taken that warning to heart yet.

"Mr. Filch has reminded me to remind you, and for some of you, inform you, that there is to be no magic exercised in the corridors outside of class times.

"He has also asked me to inform you that some items are forbidden inside the doors of Hogwarts. There is a list of every item illegal for you to be in possession of while you stay here, which can be looked at in Mr. Filch's office. The list expanded by 14 items this past year, to a whopping grand total of 483 forbidden items.

"Quidditch trials are to begin during the second week of the term, or rather, next week. If you are a second year or older and are interested in trying out for your house teams, please contact either Madame Hooch or your head of house.

"And last but not least, we are introducing something completely new this year. Never before has anything similar to this has ever graced the wonderful halls of Hogwarts. In fact, this revolutionary idea has never been seen before anywhere ever!

"In previous years, we have used the Goblet of Fire to select Champions from each of the three big schools to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This year, while we are not participating in another Tri-Wizard Tournament, we _are_ using the Goblet of Fire for a hopefully magnificent purpose. A few brilliant recent graduates have teamed up together to reconfigure the settings for the Goblet of Fire, and over the summer, they succeeded in doing so.

"The setting that they have programmed into the Goblet allows us to bring to you what we hope to be the first of thousands of opportunities to participate in this revolutionary idea.

"I'd like to introduce to you, the first ever Hogwarts Meet and Greet: Blind Dating!"

At that announcement, everyone in the Great Hall began whispering loudly without the end in sight, until Dumbledore held up his hand, asking for their attention once again.

"Quiet down. Before you get in a frenzy over this, please listen to the details. The Meet and Greet will be on every third Tuesday of the month, here in the Great Hall after our evening meal. Every month, each student participating in the event will have to write their name down on a piece of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. If you participate every month, you will have to rewrite your name on a new piece of parchment, and if you participate one month and not the next, your name will not come out of the Goblet in the second month. You will only get to take part in the Meet and Greet if you submit a new piece of parchment with your name on it. Are we clear on that part?"

Hundreds of Yes' came from the mouths of the students, and he continued.

"If you do submit you name into the Meet and Greet, you are signing up for the chance to, as the name suggests, meet and greet a fellow Hogwarts student. You must, however, go on at least one date with the person you a paired with, no matter who you are paired with.

"Oh, and let's not forget! There will be an Age Line surrounding the Goblet 10 from all directions. You must be 16 years of age to participate, and, unlike the Harry Potter fiasco 3 years ago, it is not magically binding. If you are underage and somehow wind up with your name coming out of the Goblet, you will not be forced to participate. In fact, you will be banned from participating. No exceptions!"

-ololo-ololo-ololo-

**Okay, this story spontaneously erupted from who knows where when my Dad told my sisters and I that we are forbidden from dating until we are 16, even though that's only 7 weeks from now for me.**

**I need your help, guys. What pairings do you want to see? Or at least, who would you like to see in at least one date? I'm pretty sure that I have two final couples, but other than that, it's up to you. I will write almost any heterosexual pairing that you ask me to. This is only open to heterosexual couples from Harry's year and younger. No already graduated, no staff, no ickle firsties, and no slash. I can't write any convincing slash, or femslash, for that matter, so I won't do that right now. I will not write Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny, as I still can't bring myself to do them yet. I will let you know if I can't accommodate any pairings.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to comment your pairing(s).**

**Hot Dog Pete.**


End file.
